Anthony DiNozzo
Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo Jr. ist Senior Field Agent aus dem NCIS Major Case Response Team von Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Zusammen mit seinen Kollegen: Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Special Agent Timothy McGee und Special Agent Eleanor Bishop untersucht und klärt er Mordfälle auf. Er wurde im Juli 1971 geboren. Charakter Er ist ein wahrer Filmfanatiker und ziemlich neugierig. Außerdem mischt er sich gerne in das Privatleben anderer ein. Er hat fast nie Angst, zumindest zeigt er sie nie. Wie es bei der Folge Der Joker (7x01) heraus kommt. Er meinte: "Ich sehe der Realität ins Auge und weigere mich sie zu akzeptieren." Tony zeigt seine Gefühle offener als Ziva David. Familie und Kindheit Tony stammt aus einer wohlhabenden italienisch-amerikanischen Familie aus Long Island, New York.thumb|250px|Tony mit seiner Mutter Er ist ein Einzelkind, welches jedoch nicht sehr viele Familienvorzüge genossen hat. Seine Mutter, geborene Paddington, starb im Krankenhaus, als er acht Jahre alt war, während sie sich gemeinsam mit Tony einen Film ansah. Sie ging durch eine “Louis XV“-Phase, als Anthony fünf Jahre alt war, dies inspirierte sie auch dazu Tony's Kinderzimmer demnach einzurichten, was diesem jedoch nur Vampir-Alpträume bescherte. Es ist bekannt, dass Tony als Kind Sea Monkeys hatte, welche seine Mutter jedoch versehentlich getrunken hat. Vor dem Tod seiner Mutter waren sie sehr oft gemeinsam im Kino und haben sich Filme angesehen. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter verbrachte Tony die meiste Zeit in Internaten und Ferienlagern, sodass er seinen Vater nur sehr selten zu Gesicht bekam. Er wurde Kadett an der Remington Military Academy. Mr. DiNozzo Sr. hat Tony sogar einmal über zwei Tage allein in einem Hotelzimmer gelassen, da er geschäftlich weg musste. In Der doppelte Tony ist Tonys Vater in DC und man merkt die ähnlichen Persönlichkeitsmerkmale der beiden, so flirten beide mit Frauen und zitieren Filmzitate. In derselben Folge erfährt Tony auch, dass sein Vater nur vorgibt, reich zu sein, obwohl er schon seit Jahren bankrott ist. In der Folge Die Sünden des Vaters (engl. "Sins of the Father") (9x10) gesteht Anthony DiNozzo, dass, obwohl sein Vater ihn oft verrückt macht, er immer noch sein Vater ist und er ihn liebt. Neben seinen Eltern werden während der Staffeln noch weitere Familienmitglieder erwähnt, so z.B. mehrere Onkels, sowie Tony's Großvater, welcher ihm eine Reihe von Aktien vererbt hat. Sein Onkel Vincenzo ist ein Metzger auf Long Island und wird in der Folge Kopfsache (engl. "Head Case") (3x15) erwähnt. Ein weiterer Onkel war ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann, ein dritter Onkel namens Clive Paddington war sehr wohlhabend, ist jedoch verstorben. In der Folge Paket von einem Toten (engl. "South by Southwest") (6x17) wird er namentlich erwähnt, genauso wie Crispian Paddington, Anthonys Cousin. Werdegang NCIS Senior Special Agent DiNozzo ist der Stellvertreter von Leroy Jethro Gibbs und ein Schürzenjäger, der sich nur selten einen Annäherungsversuch bei einem weiblichen Kollegen oder einer Verdächtigen verkneifen kann. Er hat italienische Wurzeln, was unter anderem in der Folge Ein guter Patriot (engl. "Patriot Down") (7x23) erwähnt wird. DiNozzo studierte mit einem Stipendium an der Ohio State University und spielte in der dortigen Basketballmannschaft. Zudem hat er einen Abschluss als Bachelor of Physical Education. Des weiteren gewann er als Kind einige Schwimmwettbewerbe und hat außerdem einen Eintrag im Guinnessbuch der Rekorde, dafür, dass er die Fähigkeit besitzt, mit einem einzigen Luftzug unter Wasser schwere Arbeit zu leisten. Er ist ein ehemaliger Polizist aus Baltimore, wo er in der Mordkommission arbeitete. In der Zeit war er mit Wendy Miller verlobt. Diese löste sie am Tag vor der Hochzeit, da sie sich für eine solche Verpflichtung noch nicht bereit fühlte. DiNozzo ist Experte in Ballistik und Tatortskizzierung. Außerdem spricht Tony fließend Spanisch. Im Laufe der vierten Staffel wird seine Freundin Jeanne Benoit (Scottie Thompson) vorgestellt, die, wie es sich im Staffelfinale herausstellt, die Tochter des gesuchten Waffenhändlers La Grenouille ist; seine Beziehung zu ihr entstand daher nicht zufällig: Er wurde von Director Shepard auf sie angesetzt, um so an La Grenouille heranzukommen. Zu Beginn der fünften Staffel entscheidet er sich, gegen Jeanne und für das NCIS-Team. Nachdem Ziva David dem Team beitritt, hat er zuerst nur "oberflächliche Gefühle" für sie. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt er nicht nur freundschaftliche, sondern auch romantische Gefühle, allerdings traut er sich nicht, sich ihr gegenüber zu öffnen. DiNozzo wird in der letzten Episode der fünften Staffel als Agent Afloat (Deutsch: "Agent zur See") auf die USS Ronald Reagan (CVN-76) versetzt. Am Ende der Folge Agent zur See (engl. "Agent Afloat") (6x02) kehrt er jedoch wieder zum Washington Field Office zurück. Beziehungen 'Kollegen' 'Special Agent Ziva David' Tony und Ziva-Beziehung In vielerlei Hinsicht verspottet Ziva Tony, so wie es Caitlin Todd früher getan hat. Einige Aspekte an Zivas Persönlichkeit schüchtern DiNozzo jedoch ein, so wie die Tatsache, dass sie mit einer Pistole unter dem Kopfkissen schläft oder aber auch, dass sie sich immer unbemerkt an andere anschleicht. Tonys und Zivas Beziehung hat etwas von einem Katz- und Mausspiel. thumb|270px|Zivas erster Kuss In der dritten Staffel wurden Ziva und Tony undercover geschickt, dabei gaben sie sich als die Attentäter Sophie und Jean-Paul Rauniere aus und spielten überzeugend das Ehepaar. Selbst der simulierte Sex war überzeugend genug, dass die FBI-Agenten, die Tony und Ziva beobachtet hatten, es glaubten. In der vierten Staffel offenbart Zivas Vater, dass er einen Spion auf sie angesetzt hatte, und dieser sie über Monate überwacht hatte. Die Überwachung zeigt, dass Tony Ziva während der vergangenen 3 Monate mindestens einmal in der Woche besucht hat. Eli stellt seiner Tochter die Frage, ob sie mit Anthony intim geworden ist, doch sie bestätigt noch dementiert die Frage. Im weiteren Verlauf der vierten Staffel wird aber deutlich, dass keine romantische Verbindung vorherrscht. Der Grund für Tonys zahlreiche Besuche bleibt jedoch ungeklärt. In einer späteren Folge der fünften Staffel ermutigt Ziva Tony mit Jeanne Benoit, Tonys Exfreundin, zu sprechen und um sie zu kämpfen. Obwohl ZIva anfangs großes Interesse an Tonys damals häufigem Verschwinden zeigte, - zunächst war sie besorgt - dachte sie, er wäre vielleicht krank. Selbst als bekannt wurde, dass Tony seine Zeit mit seiner Freundin verbringt, stört sie Tonys Geheimhaltung. Staffel 6 zeigt ebenfalls Anzeichen von Gefühlen zwischen Ziva und Tony. Vor Gibbs geben beide zu, dass sie das Team und den jeweils anderen vermissen. Tony hat in seinem Zimmer auf der USS Seahawk Bilder von Ziva (im Bikini) und von Abby hängen. Das Geplänkel(?) bleibt zwischen ihnen das selbe. Erstaunliches Interesse zeigt Tony jedoch an Zivas Urlaub in Israel in der Folge Der falsche Zeuge (engl. "Nine LIves") (6x05). Tony entdeckt an Zivas Schreibtisch ein Bild von einem Mann, ohne zu ahnen, dass es sich dabei um Zivas Mossad-Partner handelt. Um wenigstens einen Satz in Zivas Muttersprache zu lernen, belegt Tony einen Sprachkurs. Als Ziva einen Anruf von einem anderen Mossad-Agenten namens Michael Rivkin erhält, verschweigt sie es ihren Kollegen, um Fragen zu vermeiden. Dabei belügt sie auch Tony, der neugierig reagiert und selbst Nachforschungen anstellt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Mann, welchen Tony auf dem Bild an Zivas Schreibtisch gesehen hat, Rivkin ist, und dass er dem Mossad angehört. Daraufhin stellt sich die Frage über Zivas Loyalität. Dass Ziva auf Tonys Anspielungen nicht eingeht und nur Gibbs antwortet, als er sie geradeaus auf dieses Thema anspricht, belastet die Beziehung von Tony und Ziva. Während eines Kampfs in Zivas Wohnung schießt Tony Rivkin an, welcher den schweren Verletzungen erliegt und stirbt. Daraufhin spricht Ziva nicht mehr mit Tony und geht ihm so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg. Der Tod Rivkins löste eine Reihe von Ereignissen aus, sodass Gibbs, DiNozzo, Vance und Ziva nach Israel gerufen werden. Ziva, die Tony bisher noch immer nicht verziehen hat, und auch nicht glaubt, dass Tony aus Notwehr gehandelt hat, bleibt in Israel, während die anderen zurückfliegen. In der Episode Der Joker (engl. "Truth or Consequences") (7x01) sagt Tony, während er unter dem Einfluss eines Wahrheitsserums steht, dass er ohne Ziva nicht leben kann, was bedeutet, dass sie ihm sehr wichtig ist. In der Folge Wie im Flug (engl. "Jet Lag") (7x14) befinden sich Tony und Ziva in Paris, wo sie für einen Geheimauftrag dort sind. Sie sollen eine Zeugin unbeschadet in die USA bringen. Nora, die Zeugin, spürt, dass etwas zwischen Tony und Ziva ist; anfangs denkt sie sogar, dass die beiden ein Paar sind. Da sich Tony und Ziva ein Zimmer geteilt haben, spielt Nora weiterhin auf eine Verbindung der beiden an, Ziva jedoch sagt ihr, sie habe auf der Couch geschlafen. Tony behauptet jedoch, als McGee ihn darauf anspricht, er habe auf der Couch geschlafen. Aus einem Gespräch zwischen Ziva und Tony erfahren wir am Ende jedoch, dasa beide gelogen haben. Was wirklich in Paris passiert ist, werden wir wohl nie erfahren.thumb|189px|Tony und Ziva tanzen zusammen In der Folge Till Death Us Do Part (dt. "Für Evan") (9x24) diskutieren Tony und Ziva über das Thema Hochzeiten. Am Ende wird das Gebäude wegen einer Bombenwarnung evakuiert und die Bombe geht hoch, als Ziva und Tony sich gerade im Aufzug befinden. In der zehnten Staffel sind Tony und Ziva in Berlin auf der Suche nach einem Terroristen. Die beiden tanzen in einem Club, und Ziva erinnert sich an ihre Kindheit. Damals hat sie mit ihrem Vater Eli getanzt, der ihr sagte, irgendwann würde sie mit dem Mann tanzen, der sie verdient. Nachdem sie wieder in den Vereinigten Staaten sind, haben die beiden einen Autounfall. Zuvor sieht man die beiden in Tonys Wagen sitzen, sowie wie die beiden sich lächelnd ansehen und Händchen halten - dies alles passiert wenige Sekunden bevor ein Auto in ihres fährt. Das gesamte Team tritt am Ende der Staffel zurück. In Staffel 11 versucht jemand, das gesamte Team umzubringen. Tony reist nach Israel, um Ziva zu warnen. Nach monatelanger Suche findet er sie in ihrem Geburtshaus, in dem sie ihm sagt, dass sie ihr Leben ändern möchte. Nach dieser Aussage lässt Tony Ziva in Israel zurück und fliegt zurück nach Washington DC. Er bekommt die Kette, die Ziva immer trägt, von ihr geschenkt. 'Special Agent Caitlin Todd' Tonys Beziehung zu Kate Todd war schwesterlich, anfangs mit einem Hauch von Flirt, der aber mit der Zeit immer weiter dem eines Geschwisterpaars gleichgekommen ist. Tony und Kate waren in einem ständigen Wettbewerb. thumb|290px Ihre Streitigkeiten wurden in der Folge Wege zum Ruhm (engl. "Pop Life") (2x16) so schlimm, dass sich die beiden an diesem Punkt sogar Beratung bei Ducky suchten. In der Folge Die Rückkehr (engl. "Twilight") (2x23) wird Tony Zeuge von Kates Tod; er ist schockiert und fassungslos, was passiert ist. Gemeinsam mit dem Rest des Teams hat Tony versucht, in der Folge Das Duell (Teil 1) (engl. "Kill Ari (Part 1)" (3x01) Kates Tod zu bewältigen; er hat sich sogar eingebildet, diese zu sehen. In seiner Einbildung streiten die beiden miteinander, wobei Tony es nicht lassen kann, einige sexuelle Anspielungen zu machen. Kates Tod verändert Tony in vielerlei Hinsicht, so wird er "erwachsener" und sein Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber seinen Freunden und Kollegen wächst weiter an. Dennoch bleibt die Frage offen, ob Kate und Tony ein Paar geworden wären, wenn Kate nicht gestorben wäre, da man in der Folge Todeskuss (engl. "SWAK") (2x22) merkt, wie wichtig sie sich gegenseitig sind. Außerdem zeigt die Folge Was wäre wenn... (engl. "Life before his eyes") (9x14) was passiert wäre, wenn Kate überlebt hätte. In dieser Folge sieht man, dass Kate und Tony geheiratet und eine kleine Tochter zur Welt gebracht haben. 'Special Agent Erica Jane Barrett' EJ trifft Tony ertmals in der achten Staffel, die beiden fühlen sich zueinander angezogen und gehen eine Beziehung ein. In späteren Folgen erscheint es so, als würde Tony alles versuchen, um die Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten, was bisher eher selten passiert ist. Nachdem sie von einem Killer gefoltert wird, während ihre zwei Kollegen erschossen werden, entkommt sie und verschwindet dann. In der neunten Staffel taucht sie dann wieder auf. Nachdem dann alle angenommen haben, dass sie getötet wird, verschwindet sie erneut. Tony versucht, nach ihr zu suchen, erzielt aber keine Resultate. Nach ihrem wiederholten Auftauchen hat DiNozzo wiedersprüchliche Gefühle, da EJ ihn in dem Wissen gelassen hat sie wäre tot. EJ entscheidet sich, nach DC zu ziehen, da auch ihre Eltern in der Stadt wohnen. Des weiteren spricht sie erstmals mit Tony, wenn auch indirekt, über ihre Zukunft. Sie entscheidet sich jedoch ihre alte Beziehung ruhen zu lassen und diese nicht wieder aufzunehmen. Die beiden gehen als Freunde auseinander. Ihr Abschiedsrat an Tony ist, dass er eine Beziehung mit Ziva eingehen sollte. 'Sonstige Beziehungen' Jeanne Benoit Er bekam in der Folge Der Hintermann (engl. "Sandblast") (4x07) den Auftrag von der Direktorin Jenny Shepard eine Beziehung mit ihr anzufangen, da ihr Vater ein Waffenhändler war. Tony entwickelt Gefühle für die Assistenzärztin und die beiden haben sogar vor in eine gemeinsame Wohnung zu ziehen. Als Jeanne heraus bekommt, dass Tony ein Undercoveragent ist, macht sie ihn für den Mord an ihrem Vater verantwortlich. Als sie ihn später fragte, ob irgendetwas von dem was zwischen ihnen war echt ist, verneinte er dies. 'Agentin Zoe Keates' Tony hatte mit Zoe früher mal eine Beziehung.thumb|Tony mit [[Zoe Keates]] Als sie sich in der Folge Meister der Irreführung (engl. "Parental Guidance Suggested") (12x06) bei einer Ermittlungen wiedertraffen, haben sie wieder eine Beziehung. In der Folge Die Heimkehrer (engl. "The Enemy Within") (12x12) erzählt Tony Zoe, dass er seinen Kollegen noch nicht erzählt hat, dass sie eine Beziehung haben. Sonstiges -Tony ist Fan der Boston Celtics -Tony ärgert gerne die neuen Agenten -Tony schaut jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten den Film "Ist das Leben nicht schön" -Tony mag Autos -In der Folge Mit allen Ehren (engl. "Hometown Hero") (2x21) erfährt man, dass Tony einen 94er Corvette hatte, welcher gestohlen, für einen Bankraub benutzt, und anschließend bei der Flucht des Diebes geschrottet wurde -In der Folge Lebendig Begraben (engl. "Left For Dead") (1x10) erfährt man, dass er eine Zeit lang bei Gibbs gewohnt hat -Tonys Blutgruppe ist 0+ (genau wie die von Michael Weatherly) was er sich mit "optimistisch positiv" bleiben merkt Galerie Anthony DiNozzo.jpg Nichts fragen, nichts sagen.jpg Der Terrorist.jpg Abgestürzt.jpg Verbotene Waffen.jpg Willkommen in der Hölle.jpg Mark 15.jpg Böse Streiche.jpg Der Joker.jpg Feld der Alpträume.jpg Schmutzige Millionen.jpg Der gute Samariter.jpg Lebendig begraben.jpg Anruf von einem Toten.jpg Schlimmer als der Tod.jpg Speed.jpg The Artful Dodger.jpg Tony und Zoe.jpg Bishop, Malloy, Tony.jpg Navy Cis Tony.jpg Ziva und Tony Berlin2.jpg Tony und Ziva 1111.jpg Tony und Ziva 113.jpg Tony und Ziva 112.jpg Tony und Ziva 111.jpg Damon, Gibbs und Tony.jpg Tony und Kate 4.jpg Ziva, Tony, McGee und Gibbs.jpg Tony, Ziva und Gibbs 4.jpg Tony, Gibbs und Ziva.jpg Tony und Ziva 14.jpg Tony und Ziva 9.jpg Gibbs und Tony.jpg Tony DiNozzo 7.png Jenny, Ziva und Tony.jpg Tony, Ziva und Jenny.jpg Abby und Tony.jpg Tony DiNozzo 2.jpg Tony dinozzo 1.jpg Tony DiNozzo.jpg Tony und Kate.jpg Tony und Ziva 6.jpg Tony und Ziva 5.jpg Tony und Ziva 4.jpg Tony und Ziva 17.jpg Tony und Ziva 18.jpg Tony und Ziva 17.png Tony und Mr. DiNozzo 3.jpg Tony und Mr. DiNozzo.jpg Tony und Mr. DiNozzo 2.jpg McGee, Ziva und Tony.jpg Ziva, Jenny und Tony.jpg Ziva und Tony 10.jpg Ziva und Tony 2.jpg Tony, Vance, Gibbs und Ziva.png Tony und Ziva.jpg Tony und Ziva 3.jpg Tony und Ziva 2.jpg Kate und Tony.jpg Gibbs, Kate und Tony.jpg Ziva, McGee und Tony.jpg Ziva und Tony.jpg Ziva und Tony Berlin.jpg Vance, Tony, Ziva und McGee.jpg Tony, Ziva, Gibbs und Abby.jpg Tony, Ziva und Gibbs.jpg TonyZiva.jpg Tony dinozzo 1.jpg Tony-dinozzo-pic.jpg Das Geld anderer Leute.jpg Der Hafenmörder.jpg Schwanengesang.jpg No Good Deed.jpg Rocket Man.jpg Kinderspiel.jpg Kobalt 60.jpg Wie im Flug.jpg Holly Snow.jpg Zwei Leben.jpg Auge um Auge.jpg Neverland.jpg Patience.jpg Anthony DiNozzo als Kadett.jpg Quellen: * en:Anthony DiNozzo fr:Anthony DiNozzo Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:NCIS Agent Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:NCIS Hauptquartier